Shadow Queen
by sagexas-of-the-world
Summary: Fantasy, Humor, Horror, Romance & Mystery. If I could sumarise this story in trwo measly lines, then it's obviously not worth reading. It's a fic for all you Ganondorf obsesed fans though. I figured there needed to be at least one... Rating may change.
1. Chapter I 'Friends For Life'

It's funny how inspiration has it's ways of sneaking up on ya...  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
"It's the small things in the life of a child that make the biggest difference as they blossom into maturity..."  
  
~Edward (Eddy) Boustein 1926~  
  
~~~~~\/\***CHAPTER I***/\/~~~~~  
  
A peacefull stream of water, crystaline and serenly flowing gently at ankle length, over the tops of a pair of white skinned feet. Delicate and very young.  
  
A young girl, no older than 5 years old was standing in the centre of the stream, her eyes closed and smiling gently. She wore only a small fured top and a fured skirt that barely hid her unmatured body. Her skin was a warm white colour, like freshly heated milk. Her hair was coal black, shimmering and beautiful, but rugidly cut hanging around her shoulders. Her cheeks bore the symbol of the triforce painted in purple paint on both sides. Her ears were pointed like most Hyrulians and her lips were a shining eerie natural black.  
  
The sound of feet, scrambling and stumbling as they ran slwoly sounded. No natural creature could hear it from so far away. Night had already fallen and the surrounding hills were covered in eerie black shadows. The sounds of night ravens and birds mizxed with the gentle flowing stream, creating a world of eerie effects and mystery.  
  
Slowly the girl's eyes flutteredopen, her head turning in the dirrection of the feet. Her eyes were a strange colour, indigo in colour, only the outside rims were a deep violet and the inside rims around the pupils were lavender. Innocence surorunded the young girl, but at the same time, a strange mysterious calm shrouded her.  
  
The sound of the stummbling and scrambling feet grew a little closer, the pitiful scrambling of the feet, symbolising an injured person. the girls eyes beame a little focused and concerned, the feelings uddenly turning to deep worry and panic as a figure appeared on the hill, stopping. A boy, around 7 or 8 staring in complete exhaustion and pain, agony and even fear on his bleeding and scratched up face. His right leg was covered in his deep olive coloured blood, running down his leg and making a small puddle. The girl stopped ead, the two of them's eyes locking them both in place. The fear and pain oif the young boy only caused the girl to worry herself, her body completely facing the boy now.  
  
Her innocence for some strange reason, standing there, completely alone in the middle of the night, standing in a strange piure stream made the boy weakily smiled before his body gave out, his eytes rolling back and collpsing backwards, his body falling in the damp dewey icy cold grass.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
Slowly the light of the fresh morning sun stirred the boy back to a conscious state. He slowly grumbled, screwing his closed eyes up as a sudden gush of pain from his leg and other various scrapes and wounds hit him like a sudden asault. His eyes finally adjusted to the new light and he slowly sat up, opening them. In front of him sat a young girl, smiling curiously at him. Over his body, keeping him warm was a woolen blanket, like a sheepskin, thrown wooly side down over him. He gently pushed it off him, revealing his wounds to him, all bandaged up, a strange greeny brown creamy like mush placed over the wounds under the bandages. Suprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as it had the previous night.  
  
His attention refocused on the strange innocent small curiosity pile in front of him. Her eyes again locked with his and the two stared at each other, their curiosity sorting themselves out naturlaly.  
  
Finally the girl made a movement, her lips parting, revealing a sweet angelic and innocent voice to him.  
  
"You were in really bad shape last nght. What happened?" She asked. The boy smiled again.  
  
"I was running away from home when a giant white Wolfos jumped out at me. I was unarmed and couldn't defend myself so I ran as fast as I could but the Wolfos got my leg then it threw me off anearby cliff by accident. It couldn't be bothered climbing down the rocky ledge so it ran around the long way. I managed to outrun it though.I only just lost it when I saw you in the water."  
  
"Oh. You had a lotof fun then didn't you. You're lucky you're even alive. You must of been really brave." The boy pufed ut his chest slightly, trying to look impresive. The girl smiled at this.  
  
"BUt why did you run away from home?" The girl suddenly asked. The boy frowned and his face fell toseriousnes, although anger seemed evident.  
  
"My mum died hen I was born so I was given to Nebro the second in command to be raised as a true warrior. Ony she's really really mean to me and she's forever calling me bad names as well as always beating me up. She says it'll make me stronger but it alwys hurt, more than wht that Wofos did." The girl sat silently, listening and staring at him. His head hung low and he glaredat the ground in front of him.  
  
"She said because I'm a boy I have to be the King of the Gerudos but I don't want to be king. I have to do o mucha nd I have so many people who expect so much. i can't give it to them. I'm just a boy after all. And I don't even have any friends to play with. Everyone treats me like I'm an adult and are forever trying to beat me up. Nebro says there all trying to get me to be the Greatest King ever. She says I have to be the best I can be because the whole Gerudo tribe has thei faith set on me. I don't even know what it means. I don't want to be king and I don't want to be treated only as an adult. I want to be treated like me for a change, play tag with someone, like a kid is supposed to do."  
  
Tears pricked the sides of the stern and angered firecoloured eyes of the boy. the girl whom was watching attentively frowned.  
  
Agentle delicate white skinned hand fell on the boy's shoulder. His face turned to the young girls.  
  
"I'm you're friend. I'll play tag with you if you'd like. I'll be by you're side if you'd like." The boy's anger seemed to fade with her words, his mood brightneing and his jade green coloured skin geetting a bit more warmth as his lively spark came back to life. A massive smile spread accross his lips.  
  
"I'd love that if you'd be my friend. You and I can live together out in the fields, hunting down our own food and gathering stuff. We could make a tree house together and..."  
  
"No, we can't do all that sort of stuff." The girl interupted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you have to go back to the Valley where you came from."  
  
"What?!! No way! Nebro and the gerudos, they treat me so badly..."  
  
"But their doing it for a reason. Their teaching you how to be brave and courageous. It's workingtoo."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well if you took on that Wolfos last night and you didn't cry out or give up. You took things up and you ran, even though you were badly injured. That took guts. Most people wouldof given up." The girl expalined. The boy listened, a little mad at her rejection to his roposal.  
  
"But i don't want to go back." He whined.  
  
"You have to. It's you're resp... responsbl...responsability." The girl struggled with her pronounciation but fianlly spat the words out.  
  
"But... I'm all alone. heres no one I can really talk to."  
  
"I'll stilll be outhere. Every now and then, if it's alright with Nebro, you can come and see me."  
  
"I got a better idea. You come with me back to the Gerudo Fortress. You and I can both become Gerudo warriors together. We can do al the training together and bothof us can be brave together as well."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please?" The boy's eyes widened and his smile grew in a begging manner, his two hands under his chin. The girl smiled and slowly nodded.  
  
"Will Nebro and the others let me?"  
  
"Sure! You're a girl and you're my best friend! They're bound to let you stay with me!" The girl smiledand slowly nodded.  
  
"Ok But firstly of all, what's you're name?"  
  
"Me? I'm Ganondorf. What's you'rs?"  
  
"I don't have a name. I was never given a name by anyone because I've been alone most my life."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I was a little baby I was given to some old witch like hermit that rose me until 2 years ago. When she died I left to live out on my own."  
  
"Oh cool. Then you'll have a real home when we get back. Gerudo Valley is now you're home. The desert, just like me." The girl smiled as the two slowly walked off together, Ganonodrf leaning gently on the girl as she helped him along.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
The two youth's hobbled into the Gerudo valley, crossing over the bridge and into the fortress. Immediantly a gerudo guard ran, yelling at others to get help as she spotted Ganondorf and his new friend, hpobbling into the valley. The young girl was accidently shoved out the way as hoards of gerudo women scrambled to the injured Ganondorf. The young girl watched the massive fuss before she saw her new friend getting carted inside the buildings.  
  
A few minutes passed, rendering the girl completly abonded.  
  
"I believe I owe you a deep thank you." The girl whirled around, staring up at a young adult woman. Her smile with her white lips was calming. The young girl swallowed and slowly nidded, her innocence replaced with pure fear. She ook a shaky step backwards as her eyes fell on a pair of machette blades behind the young adult.  
  
"Don't fear me. I'm Nabooru. I'm second in command to Nebro. I wanted to thank you for helping or young King out. He is exceptionally resltess, yelling about a youg girl. I believe e wants you to join us. Do you think you have it in you to be a true Gerudo warrior?" Nabooru asked. The girl swallowd slowly before finally smiling weakily and nodding.  
  
"Well that's good. How about we test you out. Tomorrow though, after you've had a good rest and settled in a bit. I'll take you to you're room. I heard you don't have a home and I figured youu'd be a little lonely. You're room is next to mine. On you're other side is Midas. I'm sure you two will get along alright. Now C'mon." Nabooru began to walk, directly passed the young girl. A moment of hesitation passed before finally the girl found strength returning to her legs and she jogged after Nabooru.  
  
"So do you have a name kid?" Nabooru asked. The girl slowly shook her head.  
  
"I was never given one."  
  
"Really? Well that's queer. But we can't go around calling you kid or newy now can we? No, I'll have to think of a name for you." The young girl watched the ground as she watched, the shadow of Nabooru casted eeril on the ground infront of her as the sun set directly in front of Nabooru whom was walking directly in front of the girl.  
  
"Hey Nabooru, looks like you've got a new shadow!" Nabooru and the girl turned to see a pair of Gerudo warriors giggling to themselves as they watched Nabooru and the girl whom remained perfectly inside Nabooru's shadow on the ground, making her pale skin look a little darker.  
  
"That's it. I'll call you shadow!" The girl stared up in confusement at Nabooru. Nabooru smiled back down at her.  
  
"In ancient Gerudian though. You're new name is Koraxius. Kora for short I think." Kora smiled and nodded.  
  
"I like that name thankyou." She stated. Nabooru smiled to herself before walking back down towards the entrance of the maze that was Gerudo Fortress.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
The next day came incredibly quickly. A banging gently on the heavy wooden door as Nabooru's head appeared in the glassless window next to the door. Kora slowly woke up, staring up at Nabooru before sitting up.  
  
"Wakey now kid. It's time for me to test you, see what type of gerudo you'd do best at. Now come on." Nabooru stated, leaing the window. Kora climbed out of her suprisingly comfortable bed and stared down atthe clothes she had bn given by Nabooru to wear. It was a plain and simple black leather tunic with a gerudo blue and red pattern around the base. A pair of matching leather boots, bore the smae simple yet effective gerudo designs. She smiled at herself in the mirror, liking the fact, she looked like a true Gerudo. She tied her hair back in apony tail, except a few loose strands danled around her face, to short to tie up. Her pony tail, was way to small compared to all the other Gerudos.  
  
She smiled again, wandering outside. nabooru was in the fortress centre square, talking to a slightly older Gerudo waoman, wearing a ruby encrusted chain around her forehead and large dangly earings. her niform seemed a little more expensive as well. She was talking quietlyand sternly to nabooru who had a look of slight aggitation on her face. Finally though, the elder, Nebro left, storming off into the fortress.  
  
"Nabooru, what was thatabout?" Kora asked as she jogged to her side.  
  
"That is Nebro, the leader of the Gerudos, at least until Ganondorf grows up. She's a littleupset at the fact I tok you under my winfg, but don't worry. It's Ok. She justhappens to have a pernament case of PMS."  
  
"What's that?" Nabooru frowned, snickering to herself.  
  
"I'll tell you later, maby. But anyuway, today I'm going to test you on which type of Gerudo you'd best make. Depending on you're mind, body and track of thought will depend on whether you'd make a good guard, a good warrior or a good teacher." Nabooru added. Kora nodded slowly, hoping silently onw of the test were hard.  
  
"Kora!" Naboor smirked as Ganondorf ran out of the fortress, dressed in the smae thing Kora was. He trotted over beides her wit a big smile.  
  
"Is Nabooru testing you too? That's cool! We get to do the tests together!" anondorf proclamied. His injuries were lookinghepas better and his face screatches were almost completely healed. Kora smiled and nodded as Nabooru led them through the giant gate into the massive windy and gusty desert. She took Kora's hand who in turn took anondorfs to keep them from getting lost. After ages, the wind and sand settled, revealing a massive stone mountain with a woman, a godess of the Gerudo's carved into the side.  
  
The trio entered the giant spirit temple, remaining concealed away for das on end...  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
"Well, I must say. I'm highly impressed by the both of you. For the first time in you're lives, you both held a true weaping and both of you have used it ncredibly talented. However, I have to say, ganondorf, you're much better with the staff and with the long sword. I do believe you'll make a good king one day if you were proepperly trained to be so. Where as you Kora, you're incrediblky talented with the twin machete blades. i believe you'd make a fabulous warrior for the Gerudos, maby one day, you'll even equal my talents."  
  
Ganondorf and Kora smiled at each other, Kora placing her twin blades back on the table, wipping away a tiny trickle of blood from her left shouder the Stalfos warrior had managed to draw. Ganondorf on the other hand was completely unscaved and he held a threw spoked staff in his hand proudly. Nabooru smirked at the two before her.  
  
"Ganondorf, I do believe you should be trained by Nebro, but before you object, I should tell you, she may be the sternest, but she ids the wisest and strongest teacher the Gerudo has to offer you." Kora smiled at Ganondorf.  
  
"You get trained by the best of the best. Consider that an honour." She stated. Ganondorf smirked at her.  
  
"Kora, you on the other hand, I believe the best warrior to teach you is actually me. I'd love to teach you the ways and secrets to become a true Gerudo warrior." Kora smiled happily. ' "I'd love to learn from you." Nabooru smirked and nodded slowly.  
  
"So it's agreed then." Ganondorf remained a little pouty but otherwise agreed to give it another shot.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
Another 5 years passed, seing the two young ameturs becoming prefined by their teachers and their skills greatly being fine tuned. The basics were all covered and mastered. During the days though, Kora an dGnaondorf were speerated, Ganondorf being trained and taught in the massive dungeons of the fortress, and Nabooru teaching Kora withi the boundries of the spirit temple.  
  
During the nights though, when everyone else was as;leep though,Ganondorf would sneek out into Kora's room where the two would spend most of the night talking and joking to each other. On a few occasions the two would sneek out to some other place unusual most other Gerdo's didn't know about.  
  
It was like all the other nights, Ganoindorf slowly opeingi up the creaked door, Kora sitting up, fully dressed. He smiled and motioned for her to follow him. the two stole off into the night Ganondorf leading her to a strange cliff lke place, high ovr the fortress. The two sat on the edge watching the massive spheric glowing orb in the sky, known as the moon.  
  
"Ganondorf, what are you thinking?" Kora asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Not exactly heaps. Mostly what things are going to be like in anther 10 years time."  
  
"In 10 years, you'll be the king of the Gerudo's, I'll be a fully compatible warrior and we'll be married and have hundreds of warrior kids together." Ganondorf snickered at the statement.  
  
"And waht makes yout hink that's going to happen?"  
  
"That's what Nabooru told me what would happen. She said were to close, it's destiny that' we'll end p being married one day."  
  
"Hn. I think abooru was wrng. Nebro told me to never mary a Gerudo. She told me to never marry ever. She told me it was a waste of time and would distract me from being king..."  
  
On the ground, watching from the hill top where the Gerudo houses were at the top of the fortress, Nabooru and Mida watched the two small dots sitting anf talking inncoently on top of the cliff.  
  
"Their too young and naieve. I think we shoudl wait a few years." Mida stated. Naboru grinned but slowly frowned gain.  
  
"Nabooru., what's wrong? You've been acting all upset for dyas now. You can at least tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Mida, I've been watching Kora and Ganondorf closely now, observing them. I can see Kora becoming a great and powerfull warrior, one who'll defend her race and honour proudly. But ten theres Ganbondorf. All he's been taugt is hpow to become stronger and how to overcome every battle, never to show mercy or his feelings. I feel he is slowly being corrupted. Not that it's him I'm worried about. couldn't bear to see the heart break if his evil intentioins later in life corrupt Kora." Mida frowned. She had noticed Ganon's strange beahviour as of late as well.  
  
"Maby... Maby It's time you decided to keep Kora away from Ganondorf for a while now. Intensify her training especially in the mind and judgemental area." Nabooru turned to her long time friend.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Keep the two seperated. Take Kora to the temple of Spirit, take her deep inside, close of all the exits and say you're going to stat training her seriously. Keep her away from Ganondorf so he can't corrupt her. fear though, that for him, Nebro has already planted the seed of evil in his heart. I've been listening to her telling him storys of glorious wars and tradgic deaths that ended in the evil character suceeding. I've listened to her telling him power is essential. I've been listening to her tell him that it's ok to kill, as long as theres a powerfull reward at the end. She has been a bad influence on him but now It is to late to save him. I don't want Kora to suffer the smae fate. I'll stay here, and try to convince Nebro to undo what shes done. only she can really uproot the seed ow, tell her what shes been telling him is false. You just concentrate on keeping Kora justified." Nabooru nodded, turning around as she took one long last glance at the two young warriors on the cliff.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
"How long am I in here for? Ganondorf and I were going to go horseback riding this afternoon."  
  
"Kora, I'll explaing this to you once. All gerudo warriors were brought her when they were younger and seriosuly trained solid for a while, anything from a few weeks to even years. You'll be here for a while. I'm sorry but you won't see Ganondorf for a few weeks. Just make sure you workhard and do all that I tell you. if you do it well and fast, then the time will be shortened and you can see him again."  
  
"But.. I dind't even get to say goodby!"  
  
"It's ok though. He's gone to train hard with Nebro for a few weeks as ell though. Now lets begin. Draw you're blades and we'll se how you fare aganst me...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~\/\***/\/~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter II 'From Friends to Foes'

~~~~~~~~~~\/\***II***/\/~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9 years passed by in an instant. It took a while for Kora to finally get used to the fact her to realise she wouldn't b seeing her best friend for a while. The day that she hated te most though, was when she was told...  
  
The two women were sparing bruatily in the central chamber of the temple. Kora and Nabooru both held their foothold against the other. Both were exceptonall skilled with a pair of machette blades, although the now grown and matured Kora, her glare full of concentration and unbroken focus rendered her an incredibly talented warrior, he speed and power uneatable.  
  
The sudden sound of a heavy stone wall slowly opening distracted both of the two young women, both stopping and turning towards the large door at the top of the stairs. A young Gerudo woman, around 22 years old jogged in, a look of remorse on her face.  
  
"Forgive me for the intrusion. Nabooru, I was told to let you know that the great King Ganondorf has been anounced true ruler of the Gerudo's. I was also told to let you know that he left late last night to Hyrule castle as the representative of the Gerudos. I fear though, he may not be back for a few months." Nabooru slowly odded. She ha occasionally left the temple, traveling back to the fortrrss. Each time she saw anew Ganondorf emerge. Each one more evil then the last time she had seen him.  
  
Mida's death a few years back had seen the rebelion against Nebro's teaching vanish with her murdered life. Thus the Great king had become a ruthless evil murderer. And all this time, she had refused to let Kora know about it.  
  
"He's... Gone?" Kora asked, her massive burning eyes wideneingin disapointment and horror.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorr Kora but although all the Gerudo omenprotested his depature, he stated it was necasary." Kora frowned, slowly hanging her head. Nabooru frowned at her quickly before thanking the woman then dissmissing her. he Gerudo took off back towards the Gerudo fortress, the sounds of the clanking metal against metal from the fierce sword fight again was drowned out by the massive stone door closing up behind the Gerudo woman.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
That had been two years ago though. Kora was now a fully developed 21 year old woman. She stood in the centre room, staring up in deep thought at the massive statue of the godess before her.  
  
"Koraxius. I have a gift for you." Slowly Kora turned aroun, staring at the Nabooru whom emerged from the centre door facing Kora.  
  
"Nabooru." Kora greeted. Nabooru knelt down before Kora, whom knelt own pposite her. Slowly Nabooru pulled out a long cushion, covered by a vlevet cloth and laid it before Kora.  
  
"I believe these shoul make up for all the years I ignored yu're birthday." She smiled. Kora hesitated, staring at the cushion before slowly reaching down and pulling the cloth off the cushion. Her eyes widened in complete shock. Before her were a pair of the most incredible looking polished Gerudo machete blades. Each one was at least a metre long and engraved wth flames up the blades. The handles were long and wrapped in a branded black leather, paternly covered in silver diamond shaped rivets. Thebladeshad an eerie luminescent violet glow to them though.  
  
"Nabooru... I don't know what to ... say."  
  
"You can start with thank you."  
  
"Yes, Thank you, their perfect!" Kora slowly piked the blades up. They were feather light suprisingly and yet looked completely undestructable and deadly.  
  
"I asked Biggoron to make them for you. The blades are made out of a melted mixture of dragon horn and a strange glowing crystal I founf before. I think it's a protective quartz but I could be wrong. Anyway, their incedibly powerful blades and posses a strange power only a true warrior caould posses."  
  
"Nabooru... Thank you again."  
  
"It's ok. Think of them as a graduation present."  
  
"Graduation?" Koira's eyes stoped examining the blades, staring aintly over at Nabooru.  
  
"Yeah. I can't beat you anymore. I haven't bee able to win a fight against you in over two years now. i'd say you'reprettymuch unbeatable. You're also intelligent, wise and cunning. You're powerfull as well andhave a strong righteous mind I know you'll make a good warrior. So yeah, you've graduated." ra grinned happily, thrwing herself around Nabooru's neck, hauging her tightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I think it's time though." Kora let nbaooru go, the twostaring at eachother again.  
  
"Time fr what ora?"  
  
"Time for me to avenge Mida's death."  
  
"Kora, I've already told you,you don't know who the murderer is."  
  
"You know Nabooru, you just won't admit it. But you can't honestly expect Nebro to get away with this." Nabooru sighed, staring sadly at the gorond.  
  
"I thought i told you that violence wasn't the way to alwys go."  
  
"Whoi said I was going to kill her? I just want to see her beaten, bowing down to the rightfull ruler of the Gerudos, bar Ganondorf. Whom I can't waitto see!" She stated with a sudden grin. Nabooru forced a smile though inside she was in anguish. She didn't wnt her to see Ganondorf now.  
  
"Kora... " Nabooru didn't even get a chance to finish before Kora had gotten up and walked out te temple, heading for the eit for the first time in 11 years.  
  
Nabooru sighed, staring up at the massive stone statueof her godess before her. Shadows danced around the walls silently from the fire torches that lit the room.  
  
'Kora. You really are a great warrior but I know for a fact you're ging to get hurt soon. When you see what you're old friend has... become.'  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
"Nebro!" Everyone turned to the door as it swung open on it's heav wooden frame. The shadow of a woman was blinded into a mere silouhette from the bright light behind her.  
  
Kora walked into the room her eyes piercingly focused on Nebro whom stood at the front of the room, smirking as kora stopped behind the small group of women before Nebro.  
  
"Kora, you've grown alot since I last saw you. But because you're taller now doesn't mean you have any right to disturb my class. If you don'tmind." SHe turned back to the group of Gerudos again.  
  
"Nebro, I came to avenge Mida's death. Nabooru won't challenge you. i'll do it for her." Nebro grinned slowly turning bac to Kora.  
  
"And what makes yout hink I did it?"  
  
"Wvewryone knows you did. Their just to cowadly to stand up against you."  
  
"Well, If you want to play, we'll play but don't complain to me when you get stung." Nebro stated.  
  
"Don't underestimate me Nebro." Kora warned. Nebro smirked,the groupof gerudos clearing to the sides of the large fire lit room. Nebro reached behind her, pulling out a large pair of machete blades, a little beter than average with white leather handles decorated in Gerudo paterns.  
  
Kora reached behind her, where her two lades sat sheathed in her belt.Slowly her hands grabbed the handles, pulling thems slowly out. A few women gasped as the lades gave a quick shimmer of purple light.  
  
"I se you found you'reself some new toys. Remind me o take them from you when you're lying fdace down in the dirt." Kora snuffed the comment, her eyes locking onto Nebro's, not moving.  
  
After a moment Nebro roared, lunging wit all her strangth at Kora. Kora dodged easily, her thin and muscualr body moving with ease and grace at the smae time. Nebro smirked, lunging again. This time Nebro's blades struck Kora's as the waging war between the two warriors began. Swings and lunges were either blocked or dodged, the fight waging on for ages, over a hour. The sounds of te screams and roars, death cries etc, raged through the sounds of heavy mnetal against metal. Neither Kora nor Nebro could find a weakness in the other's defenses.  
  
Finally Kora grinned, a quick slash wit her machette blade sent one of Nebro's flying throuh the air, embedding it's self in the wall. Kora grinned as Nebro gave a quick yelp of fright. She had a sever disadvantage now. Kora lunged again, sending the othr blae flying next to Nebro's other blade. Nebro frowned, backing up slowly as Kora's two blades held out in front of her, dangerously close to Nebro's throat.  
  
"Do you concead to me?" Kora asked. A moments hesitation passed before Nebro finally nodded.  
  
"Then bow." Slowly, reluctantly and glaring at Kora with a sever hatred, Nebro fell to her knees, slowy arching down before Kora.  
  
"Good." Slowly the other Gerudos began to mumur before breaking out ina cheer. They celebrated their new leader loudly. Slowly Kora turned back towards the Gerudos.  
  
"Kora, look out!" A gerudo yelled. Kora whrled around, as Nebro's hand hurled a machete blade staight at her. Nebro's eyes widened suddenly as a small trickle of her crimson coloured blood fell from her mouth.  
  
"This is for Mida! Now rot in hell!" Nabooru's coldharsh voice whispered in Nebro' ears as she pushed the sword further through Nebro's lower guts. Nebro gave one last asp before her eyes rolled bac an she fell to the floor dead, her blood covering her as an icy blanket.  
  
Kora grinned. She had seen Nabooru leap right in front of her and grab the blade, hurling it through Nebro's gut in an instant. Hr speed was incredible to state the least.  
  
"Thank you." Kora stated. abooru turned to her and grinned.  
  
"Just glad to take revenge on Mida's behalf." Kor agrinned, glancing back at theother Gerudos.  
  
Slowly Kora dropped to one knee, bowing down to Nabooru. Everyone stared for amaoment before they all bowed down on one knee to Nabooru.  
  
"Kora what are you doing?"  
  
"Showing respect to the rightful leader of the Gerudos, bar of course ganondorf." Naboru smiled as Kora stood back up again.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
A few days passed by shwing the entire Gerudo tribe was happy with what had ocured before. Their new leader was just fair and atentive. Kora spent the days wandering around the fortress, getting used to the surroundings again.  
  
"Kora, Kora. Nabooru wants to se you." A gerudo woman ran up besides Kora. She smiled and folwoed her back to Naboru's ld room.  
  
"Thank You Enjis." Naboru stated. The Gerudo women miled and left, leaving Nabooru and kora alone.  
  
"Kora, I have to tell you something. I believe you're old enough to understand." Kora sat down on a wooden chair, opposite Nabooru whom sat down on her bed.  
  
"Kora, I wanted to tell you before, But I feared the reaction. Now you're old enough to uderstand. Kora, you know that Nebro taught Ganondorf don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well she taught ganondorf, more than just how to fight. She taught him how to corrupt his opponents, how to torture innocent peopke, how to kill relentlessly and without hesitation. She taught him that everything revolved around power. Because of this, his mind became corrupted and he becameevil. We finaly managed to talk to him and try to convince him to return to normal but he actually told u he'd rather be evil as he was ging to e th e strongest and greatest king of all, and rule over hyrule. He told us that he was going to have fun."  
  
"What?!" Kora's mouth fell and her eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe that her dearest friend had become so evil and corruptive since the last time she had seen him. She refused to believe it.  
  
"I know you don't believe me Kora, but it;'s true. I wanted to give you some warning before the next time you see him." Kora frowned, staring saddly down at her feet. A few moments passed before she stood up and left, vanihing into the mountaineous cliffs around the fortress.  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
Kora sat in the exact same spot she had been sitting over 11 years ago. She glanced down besides her, staring at the spot where Gnaondorf hadonce sat. She sighed again, her eyes closing and full of fear and sadness.  
  
"Gaondorf. I had hope you would of stayed... I miss you. I hope you haven't changed. I don't think I could take it." Kora's eyes sadly fell on the moon as it rose, at 3/4s full. Dark clouds scattered accross the sky occasionally hiding the moon.  
  
A few hours passed as she stared, completely drowned in her own thought. Ran began to fall from the approaching storm, covering the moon and drenching the young Gerudo warrior to the bone. Her simple unifom was a pair of desert pants and a tight black tank top. She shook her head slowly. It rarely ever rained in the Valle but it was refreshing this time. She longed to see her friend again.  
  
Even if it was only once.  
  
She had to know. She had to know if Ganondorf really was a cold hearted evil power hungry man...  
  
~~~\/\***/\/~~~  
  
The pelting rain hid the shadowy black cloaked figure that rode out of the Gerudo Valley on a pure black Gerudian desert stallion. the thunder hid the sounds of the stallions hooves.  
  
Not a soul had seen the escaping Gerudothat escaped the valley...  
  
~~~~~~~~~\/\***/\/~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
